


Inseparable [Podfic]

by Little_Winged_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, Cowboys, Crossdressing, Destiel - Freeform, Episode Related, Humour, Intimacy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, S5 Supernatural Alternative, Samifer - Freeform, Sass, Sex, Vampires, Wing Kink, dark humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Winged_Angel/pseuds/Little_Winged_Angel
Summary: Set in S5 right after 5x11 Sam, Interrupted.Lucifer is free. The Apocalypse is on the tracks and ready to roll. Then the actions of one demon turns everything on its head, and suddenly Sam finds himself with the worst companion imaginable, Lucifer finds himself attached in ways he wants to slap someone for, Dean still blames Sam for the Apocalypse and the demon blood fiasco, and Castiel gets dragged into a huge mess that is neither his or his DeanBean's fault (kind of).Basically, in which everyone makes terrible life decisions, everyone needs a drink, but it will all probably work out ok somehow in the end.





	Inseparable [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inseparable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643206) by [Hades_the_Blingking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hades_the_Blingking/pseuds/Hades_the_Blingking). 



> Please don't forget to comment to both author and reader!
> 
> A huge thanks to Hades_the_Blingking for letting me create a podfic of their work! XD

 

****

[Cover art](https://little-winged-angel.deviantart.com/art/Inseparable-709206922) by me!

 **Title** : [Inseparable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643206/chapters/17401288)

 **Reader:**  Little_Winged_Angel

 **Author:** Hades_the_Blingking

 **Rating** : Explicit

 **Length** : 8 hrs 6 mins (including Reader's (End) Note and Bloopers)

 **Pairings** : Samifer, Destiel

[download here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7nU-57cSJaNcnUtQkJlTTJnRkk)


End file.
